


Anna mun puhdistaa

by jessepirpana



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Short
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana





	Anna mun puhdistaa

_ Ei. _

_ Älä koske. _

_ Älä helvetti koske nyt. _

_ Älä koske, en antanut lupaa. _

* * *

 

Riitaoja kosketti Lehdon kättä. Lehto murahti ja vetäisi kätensä nopeasti pois. Riitaoja katseli verta vuotavaa haava. Häntä kuvotti tuo näky. 

“Olenko sanonut jotain tuosta?” Mies ärähti vihaisesti.

“Anteeksi.” Kuului häpeävä kuiskaus. “Mutta sinuun sattuu.”

“Saatana, maailmassa on isompiakin ongelmia kuin yksi haava. Lakkaa hyysäämästä. Se vuotaa vain vähän, paranee itsekseen.” Riitaoja ei antanut periksi. Ei puukosta tullut haava parane itsekseen.Hän haki desinfiointiainetta ja sidetarpeita. Lehto mulkoili häntä hieman, Riitaoja vältti tämän vihaisen katseen.

“Anna min-” Lehto läimäytti Riitaojaa poskelle. Hän kavahti taaksepäin, pudottaen käsissään pitelemänsä tavarat. Lehto nousi ja kääntyi vihaisena pois.

“Sanoin, ettei tarvitse auttaa. Pärjään itsekin.” Riitaoja ei ymmärtänyt hänen yllättäviä vihanpurkauksia. Hän oli tottunut niihin jo, mutta ne silti osaavat pelottaa häntä.

* * *

 

Lehto istui vessanpöntön kannelle, kädet veressä, haavaansa puristellen. Kipu tuntui hyvältä. Se kasvattaa ihmistä. Mutta kun tuo saatanan kakara ei ymmärrä sitä. Hän kuuli Riitaojan levottomat askeleet, jotka pysähtyivät oven ulkopuolelle. Mies pysyi hetken vaiti, kuin odottaen jotakin merkkiä, tai lupaa sanoa jotakin. Mitään ei kuitenkaan Lehdon hengityksen lisäksi kuulunut, joten hän keräsi rohkeutensa ja sanoi:

“Lehto? Tule ulos.”

“En.” Kuului miehen tympeä vastaus. Hän kyllä pärjäisi ilman mitään hoitoa, olihan hän ennenkin pärjännyt.

“Haluan auttaa.” Riitaoja sanoi. Lehto ei noussut, eikä Riitaojakaan tuntunut liikkuvan oven toisella puolella mihinkään. Molemmat miehistä tuntuivat miettivän seuraavaa viisasta siirtoa. Lehto siveli haavaansa. Hän mietti nopeasti mitä tekisi. Riitaoja ei antaisi asian olla, ellei tämä saisi hoitaa haavaa. Hän nousi, avasi oven ja katsoi vaivaantuneesti Riitaojaa silmiin. 

“Hyvä on sitten. Ei sua muuten varmaan saa asettumaan millään. Hyppisit seinille...” Lehto totesi tavallisen kylmästi. Riitaoja huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hän pyysi Lehtoa istumaan takaisin alas. Riitaoja laskeutui polvilleen Lehdon eteen ja otti miehen käden käteensä, vaikka Lehto alussa vastustelikin. Riitaoja katsoi tätä kysyvästi, ja ehkä hieman anovasti silmiin. Hän odotti, että Lehto antaisi luvan  puhdistaa tuon verta vuotavan haavan. Mies ei tahtonut antaa vastausta, ja niinpä nuorempi kysyikin:

“Saanko…?” Riitaojan ääni oli vähällä pettää. Hän taisteli kyyneliä vastaan. Hän ei ollut varma, mille kyynelehti. Ehkä sille, ettei ollut varma, miten Lehdon kävisi. Lehto katsoi tätä, edelleen vihaisesti ja murahti jotain epämääräistä. Ilmeisesti tarkoittaen luvan antamista. Enempää ei Riitaoja kysellyt. Hän nosti desinfiointiainepullon, kaatoi ainetta paperille, ja painoi paperia haavaan. 

“Helvetinperkelesaatana.” Lehdon suusta kuului nopeasti sihisty kirosanalitania. Hän sulki silmänsä ja päästi ulos pitkän puhalluksen. “Polttaa..” Hän kuiskasi vielä.

“Joudut kestämään hetkisen vielä.” Riitaoja puheli hellästi, pyyhkien haavaa tarkasti. Riitaojan luonne oli hyvin huolehtivainen. Hän suorastaan rakasti muiden hoivaamista. Ehkä siksi hän olisi joskus halunnut olla ensihoitaja, ellei olisi pelännyt kuolemaa niin paljoa. Lehto katseli Riitaojaa hellästi. Vaikka hänellä ei mitään tunteita koskaan ollut, nyt hänestä tuntui hyvältä olla hoivattavana. 

Riitaoja otti sideharsoa ja sitoi sen käden ympärille. Lehto aina välillä äännähti kivusta ja heti siitä seurasi Riitaojan anteeksipyyntö. Hiljaisuus oli omalla tavallaan kiusallinen, mutta miellyttävä. He eivät olleet olleet pitkään aikaan näin hiljaa, saatika näin lähellä toisiaan. Riitaoja keskittyi täysin sitomiseen, eikä välittänyt Lehdon tuijottelusta. Hän tekaisi vielä jonkinlaisen solmun sideharsoon ja nousi sitten seisomaan. Riitaoja oli hämillään hetkisen ja sitten sanoi:

“Ehkä minä sitten menen tästä…” Silloin Lehto nousi nopeasti ylös ja tarttui Riitaojaa rinnuksista kiinni. Riitaoja teki säikähdyksestä samoin. Riitaoja tuijotti miehen silmiin. Lehdosta näki, vaikka hän ajatusta vastustikin, että hän halusi  _ jotakin. _ Jotain sellaista oudon kiellettyä. Lehto päästi irti Riitaojasta. Hän kosketti sidotulla kädellään Riitaojan poskea. 

“Rakastan sinua…” Lehto kuiskasi murtuneella äänellä. Riitaoja hätkähti. Lehto ei ollut koskaan sanonut hänelle noin. Riitaojan silmät vettyivät. Hän painoi hellän ja kömpelön suudelman Lehdon huulille. 

“Minäkin sinua…” Riitaoja kuiskasi, ääni murtuen. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Hän oli odottanut iskua vasten kasvoja, mutta saikin suukon. 

“Saanko tehdä… Saanko tehdä tuon uudelleen?” Lehto kysyi hieman takellellen. Riitaoja vain nyökkäsi. Sitähän he molemmat halusivat. Läheisyyttä.

* * *

 

_ Kyllä. _

_ Kosketa. _

_ Kosketa minua nyt. _

_ Annan sinulle luvan. _


End file.
